corvadarfandomcom-20200213-history
Delta Cell
Delta Cell was originally part of a secret police force completely loyal to the Universal Space Government. However, a few years before the Corvadar War, the leader of Delta Cell Peter Fletcher started to believe that the military should take a more active role in the government. He voiced these to the Government, who shut him down harshly stating that the people would certainly rebel against the Government if they knew it was controlled by the military. Furious, Peter Fletcher split from the police force, taking most of the Delta Cell with him. From underground bases deep within Rasharvok, capital of the galaxy, Delta Cell operatives carried out several missions, mainly against other members of the police force, believing them to be traitors to their own people. These missions aggravated the Government and they spent thousands of credits attempting to catch these terrorists and bring them to justice. Unfortunately, the operatives were not easy to catch and even harder to find. Having had extensive military training in order to join the secret police, Delta Cell used these abilities to great effect, often outmanuevering Government agents and police force members. A year after its formation, Delta Cell operartions became more extravagent. From simple assassinations of police members to small time sabotage missions, Delta Cell began targeting major politicians within the Government. These operations, which were mostly successful, terrified the puplic within the capital and furthur increased the paranoia of the Government. Money exchanged hands with several prominent bishops of the Church of Cryptology to help gain outside support. Three months later, the Church declared that everyone in Delta Cell were condemned as Rageracs and heretics. Since most of the average population of the galaxy were followers of the Church, Delta Cell recieved intense hatred from the common person and major searches were called in order to track these evil men down and burn them at the stake. The symbol Delta was outlawed in public and anyone who wore it or even spoke of it expected to be flogged in public. If people wanted to speak of Delta Cell, they reffered to them either as "D-Cell" or if you were a fervent believer, you would refer to them as "Unbelievers." This sudden hatred had a negative effect on Delta Cell operations. Operations percentage of success dropped rapidly and more agents were caught than ever before. After almost being killed himself on several occasions, Peter Fletcher decided it was time to flee the capital. After the evacuation was completed, the drifting Delta Cell members were surprised to find that they had followers, particulary in the military. Peter Fletcher took full advantage of this and began to recruit extensively across the galaxy. Today, Delta Cell is the world's largest terrorist network throughout the galaxy. Most other major terrorist groups were dissolved by Delta Cell or they were fused to become part of Delta Cell. Delta Cell operations consist mainly of turning up at an area where a major conflict is taking place, looking for personal gains. Delta Cell is still active to this day and is one of the more feared networks in the entire universe.